Todo puede cambiar
by Sweet.dreams.86
Summary: Katniss conoce a Johanna de una manera diferente, en la Gira de la Victoria, y ella decide darle un consejo para poder sobrevivir a los planes de Snow. Un What if's para el reto de el foro Hasta el final de la Pradera.


**Disclaimer:** The Hunger Games no me pertenece.

**Nota de autor**: Este fic está creado especialmente para el reto_ "Personajes fuera de tiempo, creando What if's"_ del foro_ Hasta el final de la Pradera._ En un principio va a ser sólo este one-shot, pero según lo escribía se me iban ocurriendo nuevas cosas, cosas para hacer un fic í que quizás lo continue. De momento pongo como protagonistas a Katniss y Johanna, pero no descarto tener cambiarlo. Tampoco descarto tener que cambiar el rated si lo continuo.

* * *

...

Abro los ojos pesadamente. La luz me da de lleno en la cara y tengo que apartarla de su trayectoria. La giro hacia Peeta que duerme plácidamente a mi lado. Abrazado a mi cuerpo. Gracias a él he dormido sin pesadillas.

Hace dos días dejamos un distrito se supone que al medio día llegaremos a uno nuevo. Al siete esta vez.

Intento levantarme pero Peeta me lo impide, cuanto más me muevo más me aprieta contra él. La sensación de calidez es placentera, así que me dejo abrazar y dejo que duerma sin moverme demasiado para no despertarle.

Pero la luz pronto le da a él en la cara y le despierta. Me mira y sonríe levemente.

— Buenos días…

—Buenos días…— Susurro.

— ¿Sin pesadillas?— Asiento y el sonríe un poco más.

— ¿Y tú?— Sigo susurrando, como si el hecho de levantar la voz fuera a despertar a todo el tren.

— Ninguna…

— Me alegro, ojala desaparezcan para siempre…

— Pronto lo harán Katniss…

— Espero que tengas razón…— susurro, dudando de su palabra— Creo que es hora de que nos levantemos…— Me incorporo intentando cambiar de tema— Ya sabes lo poco que le gusta a Effie que lleguemos tarde a desayunar…

— Y que durmamos juntos… Aunque ya sabes, ella piensa que no solo dormimos…— Levanta una ceja y yo noto como me sonrojo, eso me hace enfadar y para no acabar gritándole me levanto y me meto en mi baño para ducharme, mientras que le oigo reír suavemente.

Tardo pocos minutos en tomar una ducha caliente, y cuando salgo del baño Peeta no está ahí. Lo agradezco. Suspiro y comienzo a vestirme, camiseta y pantalones de lo más normales, ya decidirá Cinna por mi más tarde.

Cuando tengo puesta la camiseta noto que la luz de la habitación se oscurece y toma un color verdoso, dirijo la vista a la ventana y me maravillo. Estamos atravesando un bosque, como los de casa. Estoy segura de que si saco la mano por la ventana podría tocar las ramas y las hojas. Y no lo hago porque a la velocidad que vamos podría ser peligroso. Pero aun así me acerco a la ella y observo pasar los colores. Miles de pinos pasan ante mis ojos, algunos incluso golpean los cristales con sus ramas. Es un espectáculo que hipnotiza.

Estoy tan embobada mirando por la ventana que no me entero que hay alguien más conmigo en la habitación hasta que le oigo carraspear. Me giro y él levanta una ceja.

— ¿Qué haces?— Peeta parece molesto.

— Mirar por la ventana…mira ven…— Estiro la mano hacia él para que se acerque, cuando lo hace sonrío.

— Se parece a nuestros bosques…— Susurra él.

— Si…— Peeta sonríe y acaricia mi pelo, es un gesto dulce que me incomoda. Creo que él puede notarlo y aparta su mano.

— Es mejor que acabes de vestirte, Effie ya está histérica.

— ¿Qué?

— Tus pantalones, Katniss…

Le doy la razón con la cabeza y me dispongo a ponérmelos, pero en ese momento, como suele ocurrir en estas ocasiones Effie abre la puerta para gritarme que me de prisa, pero de su boca sale un grito ahogado al ver allí a Peeta y cierra la puerta rápidamente. Peeta y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos y luego estallamos en risas.

— Espero que eso llegue al Capitolio— Dice y que lo diga él me sorprende, porque es lo mismo que pienso yo, y ojala sea así. Eso le daría a Snow una evidencia de que el amor entre Peeta y yo es real.

Me pongo los pantalones y vamos al comedor a desayunar. Effie está allí y nos mira con reprobación, y resopla cuando Peeta me coge la mano. Le dejo hacerlo porque sé que lo hace solo para incomodar a Effie, aunque estar agarrada de su mano sin más gente alrededor es extraño. Por mucho que durmamos juntos.

Desayunamos en silencio. Effie no comenta nada, y lo agradezco, no tengo ganas de discursos maternales con su voz chillona sobre lo que debemos o no debemos hacer en la cama Peeta yo. Al acabar tengo que ir a mi habitación para que Cinna me entregue la ropa que tengo que llevar hoy.

Me recoloca el vestido, la falda es demasiado vaporosa y estoy segura que con ella pasaré frio, por suerte llevaré un grueso abrigo asique mi torso estará protegido. Mi equipo de preparación, me maquilla, ahora por el día el maquillaje es muy sutil, solo borran las ojeras, y el resto de marcas de cansancio.

Un poco antes de las doce me reúno con Peeta, está guapísimo, como siempre. Me da un poco de envidia porque lleva pantalones, pero ya he aprendido a no decir nada.

— ¿Preparada?— Susurra a mi oído a la vez que notamos que el tren decelera.

— Como siempre…— Le cojo de la mano y esperamos.

Unos minutos después se abren las puertas del tren. Hay poca gente, casi todos prensa, nos graban con las cámaras, nos hacen fotos, nos hacen preguntas. Como siempre tenemos que posar con nuestras manos unidas, y de vez en cuando piden que nos demos un beso. Esos besos son fríos, sin sentimiento, ni siquiera por parte de él. Y eso me duele.

Nos obligan a montarnos en un coche e iniciamos un pequeño tour por el distrito, apenas me fijo en las calles o en lo que dice nuestro guía. Voy más concentrada en mirar a lo lejos, a los bosques y las montañas con sus cimas nevadas. Son tan parecidas a las de mi distrito que puedo imaginar que estoy en casa. Peeta intenta que me integre en alguna conversación, me besa, acaricia mi brazo pero yo sigo embobada con las vistas del fondo.

Regresamos al tren para comer y descansar para la cena y el baile de gala. Odio todo el proceso. Comer, descansar (o intentarlo) vestirnos e ir al Edificio de Justicia del distrito para dar un pequeño discurso, cenar y celebrar nuestra victoria. Después de lo del 11, Peeta y yo hemos intentado mantener la calma en el resto de distritos. Nos hemos mostrado siendo la pareja más feliz del país. Besos abrazos, secretos al oído, todo el paripé para que Snow crea que de verdad estamos enamorados.

Me voy hacia mi habitación, desde allí, desde la ventana puedo ver el bosque. Veo grandes camiones ir y venir a través de una enorme puerta en la vaya metálica. Por un momento envidio a la gente de aquí, se pasan el día en los bosques, entre los árboles y la madera, sin hacerlo de manera ilegal. Abro la ventana para intentar que me llegue el olor de los pinos. Pero el olor ferroso de la estación me impide disfrutarlo.

Creo que tardo un segundo en decidirlo cuando me fijo que los dos Agentes de la paz que vigilan la puerta se alejan de ella desapareciendo de mi vista. Rápidamente me quito el vestido y me enfundo los pantalones y la camiseta que llevaba en el desayuno.

Abro la ventana del todo y aunque está un poco alto consigo saltar por ella al otro lado de andén. Me aseguro de que nadie me ha visto hacerlo, y corro a mezclarme con la gente que ahí allí. Para asegurarme que no me reconocen me pongo la capucha del abrigo. Voy hacia el enorme portón sin detenerme, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque por dentro estoy muy nerviosa, si me descubren podría acabar muy mal.

—¡ Hey!— Oigo gritar detrás de mí. Intento no hacerle caso pero vuelven a gritarme— ¡Tú! ¡La del abrigo caro!— Al final tengo que detenerme y afrontar las consecuencias.

— ¿Me hablas a mí?— Intento no subir la mirada, para mantener la cara oculta.

— ¿A quién si no, descerebrada? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Yo iba a…— No consigo decir nada coherente, empiezo a estar realmente asustada. Miro hacia la voz y delante de mí, a unos diez metros hay una mujer vestida con un mono azul oscuro y un gorro de lana negro. Está jugueteando con un hacha, da una imagen amenazante.

— Cierra el pico y vuelve a ese tren. ¿Sabes lo que puede pasarte si un Agente de la Paz te ve aquí fuera Katniss?

— ¿Como sabes que…?

— Nadie en todo el distrito puede permitirse un abrigo así, solo los Vencedores… Y en este distrito solo queda una vencedora…

— ¿No vas a decir nada?— La chica niega con la cabeza.

— Pero mueve ese precioso culo dentro del tren y no salgas.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Qué más da? Muévete…— Se acerca para darme un leve empujón.

— ¡Hey! Espera, tranquila ¿vale?— Murmuro y me dirijo hacia la ventana para trepar por ella. Cuando consigo subir y me doy la vuelta para darle las gracias a esa extraña chica, ella ya no está.

Intento no pensar en ella y pido que me traigan algo de comer a mi habitación y como mirando los bosques. Imaginado que estoy ahí. La hora de prepararme para el discurso y la cena llega antes de lo que esperaba. Cinna pica a la puerta y le permito que pase, detrás, como perritos falderos lleva a mi equipo de preparación. Mientras me maquillan y me visten se quejan de lo sosa que estaba la comida o del frio que hace aquí. Yo finjo escucharles, y de vez en cuando asiento a sus preguntas. Esta vez me enfundan en un vestido negro largo hasta los pies, con un enorme corte en la pierna izquierda que llega hasta mi cadera. Está desprovisto de tirantes y al moverme, la tela hace reflejos rojos, como las brasas del carbón. El maquillaje es más intenso que el de por la mañana.

Estoy cansada de tanta preparación.

Por fin me dejan libre, y voy a reunirme con Peeta. Sigue igual de guapo, pero está impresionante con traje, creo que no acabaré de acostumbrarme a verle así. Volvemos a montarnos en el coche y a los pocos minutos llegamos al Edificio de Justicia del distrito.

Peeta agarra mi mano y me la besa. Sonrío un poco y suspiro. Creo que él está tan cansado como yo de esto. Y sé que también está asustado, aunque sabe disimularlo mejor que yo. Antes de salir del coche beso sus labios. En parte para dejarle la marca de mi pintalabios y que las cámaras lo reflejen y en parte para darle apoyo, aunque él con ese simple beso se tensa. Haymitch le da una palmada en la espalda y salimos del coche.

Todo son preguntas, gritos y flashes de cámara, debería estar acostumbrada pero no puedo. Nos dirigen hacia una especie de escenario al lado de las puertas del enorme edificio y nos presentan. Permito que sea Peeta quien empiece a hablar. Él es más calmado, sabe lo que decir. Él conoce los nombres de los dos tributos del distrito, algo que yo no me he molestado en aprender, creo que así el dolor es más fácil de soportar, ya sé demasiados nombres de niños muertos. Yo solo doy las gracias por el recibimiento y por la plaza abarrotada que nos aplaude. Mi corazón se encoge cuando vitorean mi nombre. Aunque eso no dura mucho, ya que los Agentes de la Paz nos hacen entrar al Edificio de Justicia.

Pasamos a una pequeña sala donde como siempre saludamos al alcalde del distrito y a su familia. También en algunos de los distritos hemos conocido a otros vencedores, algunos amigos de Haymitch, como aquel hombre en el 11 sin una mano, que parece tan adicto a la botella como él.

— Hola Katniss…— Salgo de mis ensoñaciones y me giro al reconocer la voz. Allí delante de mí se encuentra la chica de esta mañana. Parece más joven ahora sin el mono de trabajo. No parece superar los 20, y aunque parece muy delgada sus brazos demuestran que es fuerte, sus músculos están marcados, tanto que da un poco de miedo. Lleva un vestido corto hasta la rodilla color verde pino, como las millones de agujas de los pinos de sus bosques. Tiene el pelo corto, a la altura de la oreja, y está peinado en miles de puntas despeinadas, dándole un toque desenfadado, con un tocado hecho con hojas y cuentas de madera. Parece tan incómoda como yo con esos tacones y vestida así. Está sonriendo socarronamente, me recuerda un poco a la sonrisa de Haymitch.

— Hola…ehm…— Estiro la mano hacia ella para estrecharla.

— Parece que ya has conocido a Johanna Mason, la Vencedora de los septuagésimo primeros Juegos del Hambre…— Dice la voz cantaría de Effie a mi lado.

— Acabamos de conocernos— La chica, Johanna, sonríe con suficiencia.

— Si…si…— Le estrecho la mano intentando disimular mi sorpresa.

—Es un placer conocerte, Chica en Llamas…

— Igualmente— Susurro.

No nos dan mucho tiempo para hablar más, nos hacen pasar al comedor. Tengo la necesidad de darle las gracias por obligarme a regresar al tren esta mañana, pensándolo en frío aquello fue una estupidez.

La cena está deliciosa, nos ofrecen cosas típicas de ese distrito, los guisos son muy parecidos a los de nuestro distrito, podría sentirme como en casa. Mientras cenamos Peeta y yo seguimos con el protocolo que tenemos establecido, besos, carantoñas, caricias y susurros al oído y risitas de enamorados. Johanna se ha sentado en la esquina de la misma mesa donde Peeta y yo estamos. Noto su mirada fija en mí y en Peeta, siempre que la miro nuestras miradas se cruzan y entrecierra los ojos. Me hace sentir incomoda.

Después de llenar nuestros estómagos (más o menos) nos conducen casi a la fuerza al salón de baile. La verdad es que no me apetece bailar mucho, pero también sé que es mi obligación. Cuando empieza a tocar la pieza de música, Peeta me agarra de la cintura y comenzamos a movernos al compás, igual que el resto de las parejas.

Bailamos sonriendo, contándonos cosas al oído y besándonos de vez en cuando. Mantenemos esa rutina en todos los distritos, así hacen comentarios sobre nuestra supuesta pareja feliz, _"los empalagosos amantes trágicos del distrito doce". _Bailamos unos minutos, quizás media hora, hasta que Peeta se cansa por culpa de su pierna ortopédica y dice que va a por algo de beber a las mesas que están al fondo del salón.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo sola. Por mi espalda se acerca Johanna y sopla a mi oreja, asustándome.

— ¡¿Pero qué?!— Chillo y ella se ríe.— No es gracioso…

— Si que lo es, Chica en Llamas. Deberías sonreír más mientras que bailas con tu chico— Me guiña el ojo. Eso me asusta, si ella se ha dado cuenta de que no sonrío lo suficiente, quizás el resto de la gente también lo haya hecho.

— Sonrío lo suficiente…

— No, no sonríes lo suficiente como para estar enamorada…— Se pega a mí para susurrármelo al oído— Deberías estar radiante de felicidad teniendo a tu chico, descerebrada. No hay quién se trague vuestro cuento, bueno, más bien el tuyo—Me muerdo el labio y me aparto de ella, asustada. Ella vuelve a reír.

— Estoy muy enamorada— Intento alejarme de ella.

— ¿De él o de tu primo?— Sonríe autosuficientemente.

— De él por supuesto.

— Ajam…¿me presentarías a tu primo?

—¡NO!

— Claro, si sobrevive hasta que regreses ¿no?

No entiendo cómo puede saber, o si quiera suponer algo así, pero eso me enoja, me enfada mucho. Y solo se me ocurre una forma de sacar mi furia. Golpeándola. Pero no contaba con que Johanna fuera tan rápida, esquiva perfectamente mi golpe y me agarra fuertemente la mano tirando de ella, haciéndome daño. Gimo de dolor y acerca su cara a la mía.

— No seas tan descerebrada, descerebrada. Recuerda que estamos en mi distrito.

— Suéltame…— Murmuro entre dientes.

— ¿Algún problema chicas?— Peeta se ha acercado de nuevo con nuestras bebidas. Pero Johanna no me deja abrir la boca apretando mi mano.

— Ninguno, rubio. Katniss y yo vamos a bailar un poco.

— ¿Juntas?— Peeta me mira solamente a mí. Pero temo que si le digo algo, Johanna me rompa los huesos de la mano.

— Si juntas…

Sin decirle nada más ella tira de mí y nos alejamos unos cuantos metros de él, me lleva hasta la mitad del salón de baile. Y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

— Vas a bailar conmigo— Murmura mirando a nuestro alrededor, parece que busca algo con la mirada.

— No, no voy a hacerlo— Intento soltarme de su agarre.

— ¿Ni si quiera por un consejo?— Resopla ante mi mirada.— Tenemos el mismo enemigo, descerebrada.

— Deja de llamarme así.

—¿por qué? Lo eres…

— Lo que tú digas…

Deja de apretar tanto mi mano y se pega más, colocando su otra mano en mi cintura. Comenzamos a bailar sin decir nada. Seguimos el ritmo de la música y sorprendentemente ella baila muy bien. Mi mirada se va hacia Peeta, que no aparta la vista de nosotras.

— ¿Ves? Así mejor Chica en Llamas…

—¿No vas llamarme por mi nombre?— Ella niega sonriendo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y continúo centrada en bailar.

— ¿Snow te lo está poniendo difícil no?— Asiento sin mirarla— La cagaste en los Juegos chica, y luego en el 11 vas, y metes aún más la pata.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Tengo mis contactos…

— Claro…— Suspiro— ¿Quién me asegura que puedo confiar en ti?

— Nadie… Pero te recuerdo que yo también fui a los Juegos y gané— Suspira y se pega más a mí, para hablar a susurros cerca de mi oído— también te recuerdo que después de cada edición Snow tiene un plan para el vencedor. En tu caso, encanto, puede que su plan sea que desaparezcas de la vida de los habitantes del país, ya sea porque te estás quietecita viviendo una vida feliz con tu enamorado o haciéndote desaparecer. Aunque hacerte desaparecer no es lo peor que podría hacerte…Quizás tenga otros planes…

—Ah, ¿otros planes?

— Ajam… podría matar a todos los que tu quieres, a toda tu familia, a todos tus amigos…— La miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que está hablando por experiencia.

— ¿Eso es lo que hizo contigo?— Por primera vez en toda la velada noto como Johanna se tensa y aprieta la mandíbula contra mi cuello, temo que me muerda por culpa de su rabia— ¿Qué…qué hiciste?— Me empieza a temblar la voz. Empiezo sentir autentica pena por esa mujer que está bailando conmigo como si nada. No puedo imaginarme un mundo donde todos mis seres queridos no estuvieran.

— Nada, ese es el problema…

— No…no entiendo…— ella suspira y acerca su boca más a mi oreja.

— Yo no me vendí, Katniss…— Susurra golpeando con su aliento mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.

— Oh…oh…vaya…

— ¿Te he puesto nerviosa?— Johanna sonríe un poco de nuevo. Y aunque me incomoda su pregunta, al menos me alegra verla sonreír. Aunque su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

—Me alegro de hacerte tanta gracia…

— Me pregunto cómo Snow piensa que alguien como tú puede estar incitando a la revolución…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Pues no hay más que verte…Lo único que haces es intentar salvarte y salvar el culo a tus seres queridos…No creo que tuvieras planeado lo de las jaulas de noche, solo surgió… u os dejaban vivir a los dos, o a ninguno, no ibas volver sin él. Yo creo que habría hecho lo mismo si el chico de mi distrito me hubiera salvado la vida…

— Pues alguien debería explicárselo…

— Buena suerte en eso, Katniss…— Susurra.

Empiezo a sentirme cómoda bailando con ella. Es más fluido que bailar con Peeta y con ella me siento raramente comprendida. Eso es algo que Peeta no puede darme.

— ¿Cuál es el consejo que ibas a darme?— Susurro a los pocos minutos.

— El consejo…— Mira a Peeta— Enamórate de ese chico, pronto… porque no sabes actuar— Luego me mira a mí haciendo que nuestras narices se choquen y suspira— Pero prepárate para pasarlo mal…— Al oír esas palabras me aparto bruscamente de ella.

— No puedes decirme eso, eso no es un consejo.

— Es más de lo que yo tuve…

— Es no me sirve… Necesito algo que me sirva para sálvales…— Procuro no levantar la voz, pero es casi imposible. Johanna me tapa la boca disimuladamente, si no fuera por la música y el alcohol que ya corre por las venas de la mayoría seriamos un gran espectáculo.

— Solo les salvaras si Snow pierde su fortaleza…

— ¿Qué quieres decir…?— Consigo apartar su mano de mi boca antes de hablar.

— Que te prepares para ser la imagen de la revolución, Sinsajo.

...

* * *

¿qué os ha parecido? opiniones por favor!

**Besos de fuego!**


End file.
